The Case File of the Ouran Student
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: When Haruhi is in trouble it's up to the hosts to save her, but they may need just a little help from our detective friend...
1. Part 1

**Ah! Yet another FanFiction I am writing for Ouran and my new show Detective Conan! (Well, it's not really new it's been around for like...17 years and it's still going) but I hope you enjoy this...Oh, and this is for Kyoya's birthday which was November 22 so it's a lot late and a lot late for Shinchi's birthday (May 14) too, but please enjoy and review!**

"_You've gotta be kidding me. Kaoru could you get the phone? I'm sure it's Milord calling."_

"_Actually Hikaru it doesn't say it's from Milord. It's an unidentified caller..."_

_Hikaru rolled over and glanced at his cell. He flipped open his cell, "Hello?" he grumbled._

"_Ah, good the Hitachiins. You have a friend by the name of Fujioka correct?"_

"_Huh? Yeah. What about her? Is she okay?"_

"_She's fine...for right now."_

"_What do you mean 'for right now?'"_

"_Haruhi is in my custody and to assure her well being I think you should comply to my demands."_

"_Hikaru?" Kaoru looked slightly nervous."what's wrong?"_

_His twin turned and slowly looked at him. "Haurhi's been kidnapped."_

**-The Case File of the Ouran Student- **

"Let's see, how about beef tonight for our hot pot? Does that sound good?"

"Uh-huh!"

"It's nice when dad gets those unexpected pay checks when he solves a case on his own," the teen smiled down at the boy. He grinned back. _Yes, but I'm the one doing all of the work!_

"Hmm, maybe some onions would be good?" the girl took her basket and wandered towards the back, leaving the little boy behind. He picked up a toy off a near-by shelf and started twisting its arms in a pose. Some items on a shelf clattered around and he looked to see two identical teenage boys in expensive clothing searching around the shelves. _Now that's weird. Why would people like them be at a supermarket?_ He looked outside of the front doors at noticed a limousine. _They look like they're trying to find something, but what would they loose at this store_?

One of their phones rang. The one wearing a dark basketball hoodie picked it up. "Yes?"

"Do you have everything I asked for?"

"Y-yes. What have you done to Haruhi? Is she still okay?" at this point the small boy listened very attentively.

"Quit asking..."

"Just...let me hear her voice to make sure," the teen insisted. A sigh came from the other end of the phone. A girl's voice was soon heard.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"Haurhi! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little drowsy."

"Where are you?"

"In a hotel room, I think..."

"That's enough talk," the voice interrupted. "I have one more task for you to do..."

"Conan!" the boy jumped.

"Oh! Ran-neechan..." Conan gave a nervous laugh as she picked him up like a child.

"What are you doing?" she glanced at the teens on the phone. "Were you listening to their conversation?"

"Um..."

"Conan, eavesdropping? You should be ashamed!"

"But Ran why are they here?" Conan cried before Ran could drag him away. "They're so rich!" Ran gave them a second look over and noticed that they were indeed rich. Her mood changed as the one closed his phone with a sigh and a look of despair.

"Are you all right?" she asked, startling the two.

"We're just looking for our friend..." one explained.

Conan let out a little gasp. "You mean she was kidnapped?"

"You could say that," said the other.

"Maybe we could help you find her. My father is a detective. His name is Mori Kogoro..."

"Oh, that one that sleeps all of the time? How will he help with a kidnapping case if he's asleep?"

_Idiots, he's not asleep all of the time. "_I'm sure Uncle could help you find her really quickly though!"

One of the twins phones went off again. "That's Milord's ring-tone," said the one.

"Argh, why's he so annoying at the worst times?" the other mumbled. He pulled out his phone. "What's up?"

"Where are you guys?" yelled a voice at the other end of the phone. "We've been calling your house for an hour now! Remember we planned to go shopping at the big commoner's supermarket?"

"Yeah, well we're a little busy looking for our favorite little Tanuki."

"Why? Kyoya could tell you she's in Karuizawa..."

"Correction," Came a voice from the background of the phone. "Haruhi is not is Karuizawa. I don't know where she or her father are."

"Yeah, well that's because Haruhi's been kidnapped!" Hikaru retorted back into the phone.

"What?"

"Yeah, we received a call this morning. We are joining up with a detective. We won't need any help."

"We'll be right over!" the voice yelled over the phone. Then the dial tone was heard.

"Let's get going."

"But shouldn't we go..." Ran began.

"No, you're the daughter of a detective, we can solve this case with you," Hikaru told her.

"Hikaru, just because she's the daughter..." the other twin attempted.

"No, we can solve this case," Conan replied. "After all I am with the Detective Boys, we've solved tons of cases before. Let's go to that next destination." _More importantly, these are rich people so their parents must have higher up connections. If I can get some of those connections I might be able to trap the Men in Black and get the antidote...but it's a slim chance that'll happen. All I can do now is solve this case..._

Hikaru pulled out his phone and listened to the conversation again as they sat waiting in the limo. He closed his phone with an irritated noise. "It sounds like we're going to have to pick up his laundry."

"That's very nice of us," Kaoru replied sarcastically. "First the contract, then the groceries and now his dry-cleaning?"

_Contract? _"What do you mean contract?" Conan asked.

"The man told us to pull out an old contract for a clothing store that was closed two months ago and re-write it so that the owner could re-open the store," Hikaru replied. "And why would you be so worried about something like that?"

_Boy, these guys sure are smart. _He gave a little laugh, "I don't know I was just wondering what kind of store the man was planning to open..."

"Well, he made it with our mom so that means it's some sort of clothing store, I think," the twins said in unison.

"Anyway, the laundry place is just down the street," Ran noted. "Conan and I can go run and get it and be back in a matter of minutes."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded as Ran and Conan left. Both were back in a matter of minutes, Conan was still thinking about where Haruhi might be. By the time they returned several other rich young men had joined them.

"Are these your friends?" Ran asked.

A tall blond teen made a sweeping gesture and cupped Ran's hand gently in his. "Dearest princess, we'd like to thank you for helping us find our dear friend. I am Tamaki Suou at your service." Conan cringed, _he's obviously French from his accent and manner_. "And the others here are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, they go by Hani and Mori and Kyoya Ootori. We have heard that you are the daughter of a detective and you would like to offer you services in helping to find a friend of ours."

"Well, I'm sure we can find her easily we just need to know why she was kidnapped," Conan said cutting in between Ran and Tamaki.

"My! Aren't you a protective little brother?" Tamaki grinned warmly.

Ran and Conan blushed hard and shook their heads. "We're not siblings!"

"You're not?' the twins questioned. "Could have fooled us."

"Yeah! You two look so much a like. Kinda like Chika and I, right Takashi?"

"Mmh."

A sigh came from the background. "Are you quite finished fooling around? We don't have any clues or information concerning even our detectives. You know, Haruhi isn't in any less danger with you all standing around and talking."

"You're right!" Tamaki announced. You two, when was the last call you received?"

"About twenty minutes ago, Sir!" the twins replied.

"How long have you been receiving these calls?" Conan asked.

"For about two hours now."

"Has the caller said anything out of the ordinary that may have caused him to kidnap Haruhi-san?"

"Well the contract we had to pull up sounded a little suspicious."

_That's right, the clothing store. _"Does it say in the contract the location of the building?"

"No, and the stores had several locations," Hikaru said.

"But Haurhi said she was in some kind of hotel room," Kaoru added. Hikaru reached in his pocket as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Outside the laundry store. We've picked up your dry-cleaning like you asked."

"Have you contacted the police yet?"

"No..."

"Good, don't get any ideas. Now go to the abandoned store five blocks straight down the street and leave it there. I'll call you once you arrive." Dial tone. Hikaru clicked his phone shut and sighed.

Conan thought for a second, _are these places somehow connected? Which place is Haruhi-san at? Hmmm...the criminal must be nervous, he hasn't asked about the police until now...so he is at a place where there are police and the only places are there and there. But they're on opposite sides of the city... _"May I see that map and contract, please?"

"Sure, I guess," Hikaru said.

"Ran-neechan, you know this store, right?" Conan held up the contract to she could see the name.

"Yeah, they closed a while ago though."

"Do you know if any of the stores were near a hotel?"

Ran straightened up. "Hmm, well there was that one..."

"Where is it Ran-neechan?" Conan rushed.

"Over by the Bara Hotel. But, Conan-kun, we can't just go marching up there and ask to inspect all of the rooms..."

"We don't need to. He sounded worried about the police, so I'm sure he could see them. If that's true then he must be on the front of the hotel."

"Well, it could also be he heard them," Kyoya added. Therefore he could also be on the back of the hotel. Anyway I've already solved this case."

_What? How could he have...?_ "Then what room is Haruhi-san in?" Conan challenged.

"Obviously one that has a veranda so that the store owner can check easily on the police. Also, in the contract it states that this is a clothing store. Obviously all of the items he has not sold would be inside his room and even on the veranda, therefore we should look for the veranda with new clothing items hanging on it."

_Who does he think he is? Everybody hangs clothing outside on their veranda..._

"We could also ask the front desk for a list of people who came in with a sleeping teenage girl..."

Conan looked hard at the teen with glasses. Something was weird with him but he didn't send off the Black Organization vibe, he also looked slightly familiar...almost like a more formal and rich-looking version of himself...no matter. There will be smart people around, like himself. They all agreed to make a trip to the hotel.

The group hopped in the limousines, Tamaki insisted that Ran and Conan be in his, and headed towards the Bara Hotel. The whole trip Tamaki held a rose between his fingers and gave Ran his best host smooth talk, much to the irritation of Conan. The ride soon ended.

They all stood in front of the large hotel and looked up. "I can't see any verandas with clothing hanging from them," Conan commented slyly, giving a sideways glance to see if Kyoya made any remarks. He only saw him smile slightly.

"Well then, shall we go in?" Kyoya said with an icy edge.

They all went inside and up to the front desk. "Hey have you seen a guy and a a sleeping girl come in here?" the twins asked together.

"That's pretty specific..." the woman behind the counter replied in a playful tone.

"Just answer the question."

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Is that how hosts treat beautiful young ladies?" Tamaki scolded loudly.

"So what boss, we need to find Haruhi!" the yelled back. A yelling battle ensued.

"So, have you ma'am?" Hani asked.

"No, sorry boy, I wasn't on counter duty this morning, my shift started twenty minutes ago. Aoi-sama was working this morning, I can page him for you, if you want."

"Yes please!"

_Wow how old is this kid? He can't possibly be a high schooler he acts more like a kid than me! And what's with those flowers and his tall, dark friend? What are with these people? They seem like they're from some weird Shojo manga or something..._Conan shook his head to clear his thoughts. A tall skinny man around the age of 35 with dark black hair walked up, his name tag read Aoi Takahiro.

"Excuse me sir, did you happen to see a man with a sleeping girl come in?" Hani asked in his sugary voice.

"Yeah, I saw a few," he replied slowly.

"Any teenage girls?" Hani continued.

"Yeah. Two, I think."

"Was there anything noticeable about the girl he was carrying or about him? Like anything that said 'clothing seller'?" Conan pressed.

"Both looked pretty fashionable to me, I mean I don't really know much about fashion though."

"Did you see any men carrying what appeared to be a young boy in here?" Kyoya asked. Conan gave the teen a odd look.

"Oh yeah, I thought that was pretty strange my first thought was that he was up partying somewhere, but he looked pretty young so he must have fallen asleep studying at a friend's house," the man replied. "He looked like a good kid, but the man that was carrying him was completely in black."

Conan disregarded the 'dressed in black part' as this case probably had nothing to do with the Black Organization. They handled their people more quickly and would never think of only kidnapping and not killing. But what seemed off to him was the fact that Kyoya had asked if he had seen a young boy while Hani and the twins had said girl. Did they not know the gender of their friend?

"What room did they go to?" Kyoya continued.

"Room 110, that's just down the hall on the left," Aoi replied.

"Thank you, could we have a key to the room?" Kyoya added.

"Sir that's a private room..."

"We must have the key to that room. I'm sure you don't want to pay for a new door...so how much will that be?"

"Um, let's see..."

"And while you're at it, pull one of the police out, and call an ambulance just in case..." Hani added with a grin. The man stared at Hani then nodded and handed Kyoya the key.

"The host club is in your debt, kind sir," Tamaki said quickly snapping out of his debate with the twins. "We're coming Haruhi, Daddy's coming!"

Conan shook his head, laughed and followed, as did everyone else.

At the end Kyoya explained the entire case and said he knew it from the beginning, which slightly surprised Conan as he had only arrived in the middle of the ordeal. Also to Conan's surprise, the friend they were rescuing looked very similar to a young boy but was actually a young girl, and that explained what Kyoya had said. The man, Noboyuki Yasu, a younger man in his early thirties, was her kidnapper kidnapper. He said that he only wanted to get his store re-opened and thought of taking one of the Hitachiin's friends captive in an effort to get his way. But all that he ended up with was a black eye provided by Hani (this also surprised Conan and then he thought of himself and the things Dr. Agasa supplied him with a was a little less impressed) and a pair of hand cuffs provided by the police.

Conan and Ran walked home and as they walked they discussed the kidnapping case and the strange people it happened to. They told Mori about it and he just laughed and went back to watching his TV show then later complained about being hungry to which Ran realized that she had totally forgot to finish the shopping after the eventful day. Yep...it certainly was an eventful day...

**Thanks for reading! As you can probably tell, there is a second half that is a 'what happens afterward' portion and just a little bit deeper for the Conan story line...but don't mind me...ha, ha, ha. COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! :3 **


	2. Part 2

**This is supposed to be like those clips at the end of a DC episode. Nothing else to say except...enjoy! **

Later that night the dark haired teenage from earlier that afternoon sat typing quietly on his computer. _That little boy this afternoon..._he pondered, _he's no average first grader, anyone could see that if they took the time to observe him. _On the search bar he typed in the name Conan besides the British, author he pulled up some Japanese news articles. _So his name is Conan Edogawa? That's a coincidence. It says here he calls himself a detective, something here is definitely odd. It also says he's living with the Moris and ever since his arrival Kogoro Mori's business has been flourishing because he falls into what the public calls 'Sleeping Kogoro'? _He made a search for Conan Edogawa and found many connections to Mori's case solving and even some to Shinchi Kudo.

_Shinchi Kudo? Who could that be? _He scrolled down the page and found some newspaper articles. _A high school detective? He goes to Teitan, best friend Ran Mori...Ran? That's the one who Conan is living with...wait, here it says Shinchi Kudo disappeared and here it says the first time police saw Conan...that was only a short while after! This is definitely fishy. Conan, who bears a striking resemblance to a young version of Shinchi with glasses, appears around the same time Shinchi disappears. Time to compare medical records. _

The great majority of the night the teen researched these two curious people and found out a lot about both through various sources. However the strangest occurrence of all was that family relationship. It appeared that Kyoya's father who had siblings, one of which was names Yusaku, was married and changed his last name to Kudo so that he could break away from the medical profession and start a writing career. Though the Ootori family didn't shun him they very rarely share contact with them.

Yusaku became a very successful mystery writer and is married to Yukiko Kudo, a retired American actress. The two only had one son, the infamous Shinchi Kudo. So overall they were a home-made famous family. They gained fame through their own works and not a family name.

_That seems like it would be a nice situation. Being an only son who doesn't have to live in the shadow of his father and live up to a family name...now knowing as much as I do, I might as well lend a hand in this whole 'secret project' situation. Will this benefit me in any way? I can't think of too many ways right now but, no matter. He's a cousin of mine and he's in a tight situation...he might be the first cousin I've run into, at least for a while. Let's send him and e-mail..._

**-At the Mori Residence- **

Conan yawned and stretched, scratching his head he turned and grabbed his phone, expecting to see some message. Nothing on Conan's phone...Shinchi's phone...an e-mail? He slid his glasses onto his face and read:

Shinchi Kudo:

We met yesterday while solving the case of my kidnapped friend. I know about your identity as Conan Edogawa, however as your cousin I feel responsible for keeping your secret. No information will come from me lest you allow it to come from yourself, I am the only one who knows of your identity in my family. If you are ever in need of medical service don't be afraid to contact me or my family. We are known for our medical expertise. Also if any research is needed to finding a cure to your shrunken state let me know, we have ways of procuring information for your two doctors.

Best Regards,

K.O.

_I don't know whether to be worried or grateful. Who is this K.O. anyway? Wait, if we met yesterday and there were two people with 'K's in their name., Kaoru and Kyoya, but Kaoru's last name is Hitachiin so that leaves Kyoya. Hmm, I wonder who he is? He was a bit weird yesterday... _

"Conan! Breakfast is ready!"

"Be right there!" I_t's obvious he knows a lot about who I am so I guess I just have to trust another person with my secret. He said he'd keep it so what can I do? _Conan closed his phone then headed out for a normal, delicious breakfast made by Ran.


End file.
